Project Miku
by mineperson
Summary: A Man, a Professor starts a big project to bring a famous Vocaloid to life, Hatsune Miku. What will happen afterwards? Find out by reading this fanfic! Bad Summary. There will be a Father-Daughter like pairing between Miku and my OC.
1. Chapter 1: Prologue

**Prologue**

The Crowd went insane; the music started to roll and boomed through the room with a loud melodic sound. A glass is standing in the middle of the stage. Two Projectors behind it started to form what look like a 16-year old girl with a long turquoise pigtail. The Crowd got even louder and they start to swing the glow sticks in their hands. The holographic girl starts to sing a Japanese song with an energetic dance that makes people happy.

This is Hatsune Miku, a Vocaloid or Voice synthesizer created by Crypton Future Media Inc. to sing and dance to the beat. She was created on 31st August 2007 and she is portrayed as a 16-year old schoolgirl who wants to be a famous singer.

_(Meanwhile Behind the stage…)_

A Man who looks like in his early 30s playing around the Computer in front of him and control every spotlight movements and Miku's animation on the stage. He is tall, around 5'10". He has black hair, done in a short cut. He is wearing a glasses and even though he is 32 years old, he looks 25. His eyes darted around the Computer Monitor and his hands are moving the pointer around.

He worked until the song is finished and then he leaned back and sighed.

"Hi, Professor Robert." The Man behind him said and he jumped out of surprise. "Oh Hi." He replied. "Good Job today." The Man said to him again. "Thank you, Mr. Manager." He replied and then turned around to face the monitor again. The Man turned around and get out of the Room, leaving Prof. Rob alone. Another Man on his right spoke.

"Hey, what's up with all the sighs?" He asked. "Oh, I'm just tired. That's all. Working like this every time a concert is held is kinda tiring." Rob replied. "Yeah, it kinda is." The Man on his right said. "If only she knows what to do, what to sing, what to dance by herself, I guess this shouldn't be tiring."

An Idea suddenly flowed through Rob's mind. 'What if she is a living creature?' 'That would be great!' He thought to himself. "That's it! Thank you Kyle!" Rob said while shaking Kyle's hand. "Uh.. for what?" He seems confused. "For giving me such an idea. Thank you!" Rob said as he get out of the Computer room.

He walked in to the Director's room and excuses himself to sit down.

"Okay, what do you want to talk about?" The Director said to Rob. "I got a big idea that can change the future of this company." He said to the Director. "Hm? Interesting." The director said. He then began to explain about his idea. "So you wanted to create a Robot Miku? A lifelike Robot?" The Director asked. "Yes sir." Rob answered. "You sure you could do it? I don't want to risk a ton of budget to a failed project." Director said. "I won't fail." Rob said.

"Okay then, you may now start your project; I will be helping you through money and utilities to create her." The Director said. "Thank you Sir." Rob said. "You're welcome."

A few days later, the lab has been filled with weird stuffs and machines. A Man with a name tag: "Prof. Robert T. Billy" get inside. "Let's start this Project everyone!" He exclaimed. Everyone yelled excitedly and thus, they began their project, Project Miku.

* * *

><p><strong>Just a small little Prologue for my 2nd Fanfic. Oh and I've decided to change my schedule of Updating and writing. I will write Mob talker when i had time and i will be constantly updating this one.<strong>


	2. Chapter 2: The Birth of an Idol

**Chapter 2**

_Friday, 15th July 2032, 14.00 PM. At Crypton Future Media Inc. Main Building._

...

No sound could be heard. No footsteps or whatsoever in the main hall. The wind rustling the plants could be heard. This place looks abandoned. Suddenly, a sound of footsteps could be heard coming from the stairs. A man with a glasses rushed down the stairs and panted as he run quicker and quicker.

The man got a nametag oh his left chest, it said: "Prof. Robert T. Billy." He is the leader of a big project that is being held on Crypton recently. The project has been going for 2 weeks and a big progression could be seen.

He rushed to the Lab and quickly scanned his eyes to the eye scanner on the door.

_Name: Prof. Robert "Travis Billy" Hendrawan._

_Age:32_

_Birth: 2nd January 2000, on Jakarta, Indonesia._

The screen on the computer displayed what looks like his biodata. And then it closes with a sound: "Welcome Prof. Robert." The door then opened and revealed a Lab with some weird machineries and a lot of workers. After the door was opened, the eyes on the room stared at him.

"How's the progression?" He asked one of the workers. "Pretty good sir." He replied. "Great. What's left?" He asked. "Some other AI coding and building the model of the body." The worker replied. "You could do that fast enough right?" Rob said. "Yes. In fact, She could be done tomorrow." He replied with a smile.

"Haha! The Company will love this!" One of the worker exclaimed. Everyone agreed and yelled excitedly, including Robert. He then helped with some model building and AI coding and other Technical problems. Once, they finished some minor coding and AI programming, they began to assemble the body and framing it with the 3d model that was just created.

The assembly took hours to complete! Exactly 5 and a half hours. The time is now 19.30 a few workers had come home. A few stayed. The doctor and 3 other workers were the only left.

"Sir. She will be completed tomorrow." The worker said. "Yes. Let's hope so." The prof. Replied. "You guys go on ahead. I'll catch up later." He said before turning his gaze to the unfinished Miku laying on a capsule that holds her.

She was 75% finished. Her skeleton still visible and only a few parts have been covered in skins. She got no clothes covering her body. Her eyes still remain shut. "Miku.. You'll be finished in no time. I promise." He said while touching the glass of the capsule.

He then walked to the computer that connected to her main electronic brain and he inserted some data, memory, and songs to her electronic brain. Now, every single official Vocaloid songs is in her brain and she got some of the Worker's biodata, including the director and the president of Crypton.

"Tomorrow will be a great day."

* * *

><p>(The Next day..)<p>

"Hey! Ready for more?" The professor exclaimed inside the lab. They say their yes and then continued with Miku's assembly.

"Wassup?" Rob asked the worker. "Nothing. It's just some data already stored here." He replied. "Oh, don't worry. I inserted them last night." Rob said to comfort him. "Oh. Well then."

They took an hour to finish Miku's model assembly and they put some clothes on for Miku. "Isn't she look cute?" One of the worker said. "Well, I guess you could say that." Rob answered.

The time was at 12.00. Miku was finally finished and it just a matter of time until they turned her on. "What will we called her? Version 1? Beta?" The worker asked Robert. "Miku mk.1. I've make up my mind." He answered.

The tension filled up the room as the professor closing in on Miku. He glanced at her finished body and smiled. "What will we do now?" One of the worker asked the Prof. "Turn her on." He answered.

The worker put his hand above a button and smacked it hard. The computer and the capsule starts to glow. "Miku mark 1. Booting up.. please wait." The computer said with a robotic voice. The computer now show a text: "Miku MK.I Booting up..."

"50%"

"65%"

"75%"

"90%"

"99%"

"Done. Miku Mark 1 is ready."

Suddenly, Miku's eyes opened and shine a bright white until finally it dimmed out. The capsule glass opened and Miku sit down like a normal human would do if they just wake up from a sleep.

Her eyes darted around the lab and she was kinda confused. "Hey. It's okay." Rob said to comfort her. She finally get out of the capsule and stood up then she bowed slightly. "My name is Miku. It's nice to meet you all." She said then she smiled.

"Let me introduce myself. My name is Robert." Rob said to test out the data he have inserted. "Yeah. I guess I know you. Professor Robert Travis, right?" She asked. She surprisingly had a clear and humanlike voice, well high pitched of course.

"Guys. We made it!" He exclaimed which make all the worker yelled happily. Miku in the other hand, seems confused. "What did you made?" She asked. "Oh. Nothing. Just the greatest achievement we've done so far." He replied. "Oh.. ok."

They celebrated their success and Rob told Miku to sit down for a while.

"Now. What're you gonna do?" One of the worker asked Robert. "I will present her in front of the president of Crypton. Hopefully she's ready." He answered. After a few other conversation, he told Miku to come with him.

"Where are we going?" She asked with a curious voice. "I want to present you to the Company's president. You ready?" He replied. "What? The president? Of course I'm ready! Let's go! Don't make him wait!" She exclaimed excitedly as she grabbed Rob's hand and dragged him to the President's room.

He knows that this gonna be great.

* * *

><p><strong>More chapter! Yes this is a vocaloid fanfic :| i like vocaloid. So i decided to make one fanfic!<strong>


	3. Chapter 3: Odds & Ends

**Chapter 3**

_Saturday, 16__th__ July 2032, 15.00, At Crypton Main Building Hallway._

This time it's not silent. A sound of quick steps could be heard from the main hallway. Some workers got confused and checked out where the sounds come from. Some of them take a quick glance to the two people running quickly in the hallway. The girl in the front looks like a 16-year old girl. The man behind, who was holding hands with the girl, is the Professor of the Company. They both ran pretty fast, well… the girl pulled the man with her hands while running.

"Hey, stop. We're here." The man said while panting and gasping for air. The girl slowed down and come to a stop before landing her gaze at the tired Professor. "Oh? What? Why are you panting like that? It's not tiring at all!" Miku said to the Professor. "Easy for you to say." He said while gasping for more air. "Besides you're a… Never mind. Here we are."

They stood up at the front of the door that leads to the President's room. The door has a sign in front of it that said: "President's room." Not that kind of room on a hotel, but it's a room of the Company's leader himself.

"Are you.. ready?" Rob said before landing his gaze at Miku. "I was born ready!" She said excitedly and with a load of energy. He knocked on the door and excuses himself to get in. The President said yes and both of them get inside the room. They get in and then they sit down at the chair in front of the President's desk. The president examined Miku carefully with his eyes and finally, landed his gaze on Rob.

"So this is the Miku that you're talking about, eh?" He said to the Professor. "Y-yes sir." Rob said nervously, he never sees the President directly in his office. "She looks cute." He said while gazing at Miku. "Why, thank you." Miku said with a soft voice. "And she sounds cute too! This will be a great addition to the company's fund!" He exclaimed which make Rob smiled. "You're a great Professor Rob. Remind me to give you a raise." He said.

"Oh and one more thing, Miku." He said to Miku. "Could you sing a song for me? I would like to hear your voice." He said. "I sure will. What's the song?" Miku asked the President. "Hm... well… How about… ODDS&ENDS? That's one of my favorite song when I was little." He said. "Okay."

"_itsu datte kimi wa warawaremono da_

_yaru koto nasu koto tsuitenakute_

_ageku ni ame ni furare_

_okini no kasa wa kaze de tondette_

_soko no nora wa gokurousama to_

_ashi o funzuketetta_

_itsumodouri kimi wa kirawaremono da_

_nannimo sezu tomo toozakerarete_

_doryoku o shitemiru kedo_

_sono riyuu nante "nantonaku?" de_

_kimi wa tohou ni kurete kanashindeta_

_nara atashi no koe o tsukaeba ii yo_

_hito ni yotte wa rikaifunou de_

_nante mimizawari hidoi koe datte_

_iwareru kedo_

_kitto kimi no chikara ni nareru_

_dakara atashi o utawa sete mite_

_sou kimi no kimi dake no kotoba de sa_

_tsuzutte tsuranete_

_atashi ga sono kotoba o sakebu kara_

_egaite risou o_

_sono omoi wa darenimo furesasenai_

_garakuta no koe wa soshite hibiku_

_arinomama o bukiyo ni tsunaide_

_me ippai ni oogoe o ageru_

_itsukaraka kimi wa ninkimonoda_

_takusan no hito ni motehayasare atashi mo hana ga takai_

_demo itsukaraka kimi wa kawatta_

_tsumetakunatte dakedo sabishisou datta_

_"mou kikai no koe nante takusan da_

_boku wa boku jishin nanda yo" tte_

_tsuini kimi wa osaekirenakunatte_

_atashi o kiratta_

_kimi no ushiro de dareka ga iu tora no i o karu kitsune no kuse ni!_

_nee kimi wa hitori de naitetanda ne_

_kikoeru? kono koe_

_atashi ga sono kotoba o kakikesu kara_

_wakatteru hontouwa_

_kimi ga dareyori yasashii tte koto o_

_garakuta no koe wa soshite utatta hoka no daredemonai kimi no tameni_

_kishindeku genkai o koete_

_futari wa donnani takusan no kotoba o_

_omoitsuita koto darou_

_dakedo ima wa nani hitotsu omoitsukanakute_

_dakedo nanimokamo wakatta_

_"souka, kitto kore wa yume da_

_eien ni samenai, kimi to aeta, sonna yume"_

_garakuta wa shiawasesou na kao o shita mama_

_dore dake yondemo mou ugokanai_

_nozonda hazu no ketsumatsu ni kimi wa nakisakebu_

_uso daro uso daro tte sou nakisakebu_

_boku wa muryoku da garakuta hitotsu datte sukeya shinai_

_omoi wa namida ni potsuripotsuri to sono hoo o nurasu_

_sono toki sekai wa totan ni sono iro o ookiku kaeru_

_kanashimi yorokobi subete o hitori to hitotsu wa shitta_

_kotoba wa uta ni nari kono sekai o_

_futatabi kakemeguru kimi no tameni_

_sono koe ni ishi o yodoshite_

_ima omoi ga hibiku."_

She sings perfectly. Like any normal humans can do, even though she is a robot. Her sounds are humanlike, her emotions are humanlike, and everything about her is humanlike, aside from the face. The president practically jaw dropped. "G-great! That was great!" He exclaimed loudly. Miku blushes, wait… since when robot can blush? Maybe it only a part of her AI.

"Maybe you should get ready. There is a concert that will be held a week later. Better get ready." He said to Miku. "Great! My first concert!" Miku said excitedly and happily.

"You may go now. I have a little busy time, if you won't mind." The President said to the two people. "Let's go." Rob said silently to Miku's ears.

They're now outside of the office. They walked away back to the lab. Some workers that passed by asked them how's the presentation going, they just say it going well and walked away.

"So… you didn't tell me about the concert." Miku said trying to bring up conversation. "Oh yes. I almost forgot to tell you about that." He said. "The concert will be held a week later but, I assume you OK about that?" He said to Miku. "Yes." She replied simply. "The Concert will be held on Tokyo." He added. "We only needed to get the choreography done and the singing practices."

"We have singing practice here?" She asked. "Yes." He replied. "We will train and practice tomorrow. Get ready." He added. They walked until they stopped in the front of a door. "This will be your room. Rest well for tomorrow."

* * *

><p><strong>A great concert? This'll be great! :D<strong>


	4. Chapter 4: The First Rehearsal

**More chapter! I guess I'm gonna update this story more often!**

* * *

><p><span><strong>Chapter 4<strong>

Miku walks in to the bedroom and she was greeted by a Cyber-kinda looking bedroom, but comfortable. It has a turquoise and silver colored wallpaper, the same applied to the bed and all of the furniture. She assumed that this is the way bedroom would look nowadays. The bedroom also has a drawer that stores some Music discs, paintings, and a few Movie discs. It also has a Nice-looking Computer on top of the desk, and a window that shows the scenery outside the building.

She walks to the window to see what it looks like outside. She opens the glass and let the wind flow through her body. She feels cool, having the cold wind breeze flowing is what making her 'cool'. She looks around the scenery that lays in front of her eyes. There were other buildings that surrounded the Main Crypton Building, a long stretch of streets and roads, a small park just outside the building she was in, and a lot of people down there chatting and talking amongst themselves.

"Wow… I've never seen anything like this before… so peaceful and a bit cold." She talked to herself. That's right. She's just created and she never experienced or seen the outside world before. She take a look around again before closing the window and began examining her bedroom. "This room is pretty comfortable, I guess." She said before flopping down to the bed and lying down, relaxed. "Guess I couldn't wish more than these." She said while lying on the bed. She takes a look at the clock and figured out that it was 18.15.

"I think it maybe wise to take a rest now…" She said before closing her eyes and hoped that tomorrow will be a great day to start off her career as a Diva.

* * *

><p><em>The next day…<em>

The studio was full of equipment and was abuzz of activity. There were a lot of people in there, chatting, planning, programming about the next concert. The Professor was standing outside the door, writing down every single name of the person who came, and checking out whether one of the staff doesn't come or sick. He stopped and re-checked the names; he noticed that Miku is missing. "Where's Mi-" He was cut down as Miku walks to the studio with a smile on her face. "Ready for this?" He asked her. "As ready as I'll ever be." She said.

"Guys, the Diva's here!" He shouted to the studio. His shout make a few people surprised and suddenly go to their appropriate position on the studio. "Get ready! Get ready!" a few of them whispered. A few staffs were in charge of the equipment, some of them were in charge of Miku's attire and make-ups, though they're not really needed because this is just a rehearsal and not a real concert. The band gets ready and grabbed their suitable musical instrument. "The music's your call, Miku." One of them said.

"So… have you decided the music?" Rob asked her. "Well… I haven't chose the song yet, but... I guess I could get some suggestions from the staffs." She said. "You heard her. Put up you suggestions!" Rob yelled.

"World is Mine!" One of the worker shouted. "Noted."

"Miracle Paint!"; "Miku ni Shite Ageru!"; "Sekiranun Graffiti!;

"Romeo x Cinderella!"; "Odds & Ends!"; "Clover Club!"; "Melt!"; etc.

A lot of workers put their thoughts and suggests a lot of songs until 40 songs are chosen.

"OK, whew. Now that's a lot. Think you could handle this?" Rob asked Miku. "I was born for singing! No way I'm gonna give up on singing!" She exclaimed, which make Rob smiled. "OK, Let's start the rehearsal!"

The rehearsal started, Miku starts singing and the band starts to play the Music for Miku. They played pretty good, Miku sings with expression like a human, I guess she is a humanlike robot. Her voice is good, as usual, she sings with a humanlike voice, considering she's using a Voicebank. The updated voicebank really does a good job on her voice. Whenever she sings, she always get this happy smile and expression, like she's singing on a real concert. Guess she is really excited about the concert, or is that only her AI? No one knows what do they put on her AI programming.

"Hey dude, wassup?" One of the staff asked Rob. "Nothing." He said. "You're looking at Miku all the time." The staff said. "She's like a daughter of mine. I won't let anything happen to her." He said. The staff whistles, "So you really care about her, huh?" He asked. "Yep."

She keeps singing with passion, every time someone make a mistake, she tries to correct it and make it better. "Hey Miku! Could you play a guitar?" Rob asked. "Yes, I could. Why?" She replied. "Could you play a guitar for one song? I think it would be great for the audiences to see you in a guitar." Rob continued. "Okay then. I'll do it."

Miku now tries to play a guitar, and Boy! Her guitar play was awesome! Rob keeps tracks of the songs and what will she do at the stage.

The rehearsal takes 3 hours to complete, and after it was completed, all of the staff said goodbye and go on with their usual daily job.

"Whew, now that's done with." Rob said. "Say Miku, what makes you so energetic today?" Rob asked her. "Probably my rest time." She replied. "Whoa, when did you sleep?" He asked. "I think about 18.30" She answered. "Whoa, no wonder you're so happy and full of energy today." He chuckled which make Miku giggles a bit.

"We'll continue the rehearsal tomorrow, OK?" He asked. "Ok!" She said. Just when Ron started to turn away, he was tackled by a hug from Miku. "Thank you." She said softly. "I'm doing my best to take care of you." He spoke softly too. "How about we take a little walk around the park?" He asked. "Sounds good to me. Let's go!" She exclaimed.


	5. Chapter 5: Park

**Sorry for not updating in a long time. I've been addicted to this anime called Toradora! You better check it out! It's a good anime.**

* * *

><p><span><strong>Chapter 5<strong>

**(Prof. Robert's POV)**

We get out of the building, the glass door opened as we stepped outside the big building behind us. The glass door closed and we saw a beautiful park with a lot of crowd in it. We walked slowly, hand in hand, yeah, I know.. We could be mistaken as a couple but.. No, That's not gonna happen. At least I hope so.

"I've never been outside before." Miku said softly to me. She was right. She never get out of the building, until now. Her eyes seem to be amazed at the beauty of the nature. Considering this is the first time she ever get outside, I guess that's understandable. People that walked by turned their gaze onto us, Miku didn't noticed this and continued walking casually with my hand still on hers. While me, I blushed and feels a bit embarrassed about the situation.

The walk is not silent at all, Miku keeps asking about some things around her, like a kid that just got introduced to something new. However, I answered them without being annoyed, I understand her 'curious' mind. She's just been created yesterday, what do you expect?

… … …

… …

…

The Park itself is pretty big. It takes a long time to finish the tour. During the tour, she constantly asks questions, like I mention earlier. It's funny, whenever she asks a question, I answered it, she went silent for a moment, like pretending she knows everything already, and then, she bursted out another question, I think she can't hold her curious mind for too long.

We finally walked closer to the building entrance. "Aw.. Is that all?" She asked me with a sign of disappointment on her voice. "Yes, why? You want more?" I asked her. She nodded slowly. "Well, okay then. Where to?" I asked her again. She smiled and looked around for a second before pointing to the road. "How about we go to the city?" She asked. "Okay, but be careful, accident could happen at any time."

We're now on our way to the city, every person that we passed had this curious look on their face, probably because of Miku. She is very excited, I could tell by the look on her face. "Wow, look at the size of that building!" She said with a childish tone on her voice. I give her a weird look, she gave me another look and blushed, feeling embarrassed. "S-Sorry.. got carried over." She apologized. I gave her a smile.

We walked to our destination, the central city park. It's not that far from the Crypton's building, around 600m or so. The park is big, even bigger than the park we were on before. This is truly a mesmerizing view to Miku. It was packed with a ton of Trees, flowers, and plants from around the world. Most of the trees have a pink leaves, kinda like sakura trees, which make Miku seems amazed.

"Seeing those trees make me remembered a song." She said. "Huh? Oh." I said. Suddenly I remembered the song she was mentioning before. We saw a lot of things on the park, A huge lake by the middle of the park, hundreds of people in the marketplace, A building next to the lake with seats that faced the Lake which make a beautiful view. "Oh! How about we go there?" She said while pointing to the building next to the lake. I take a look at it briefly before landing my gaze at Miku. "Okay."

We slowly walked there and sat next to the edge that faced the lake, and it's sunset too. A beautiful view landed on my eyes. "W-wow.." She was completely astonished by the view. It was indeed, an amazing view.

"Wow is that Miku?"

"Huh?" I said.

"It is her!"

"I can't believe my eyes! She is real!"

I could hear a few conversation going behind me. Miku seems to noticed this as well. She looked behind and find out a crowd of people checking whether it's Miku or not.

"W-wow! It is her!"

"She's real? No, it can't be. It's a robot right? But still.."

And more conversations that I could barely hear. A lot of them are amazed at Miku's real life existence. Since 2007, people know her as a Voice synthesizer software. Three years after that, she started to became a hologram at a few concerts until this year. But now, she's real.

"Hi everyone!" She said loudly, which make the crowd goes insane after hearing that. "Hey, Miku! Sing a song for us!" I could hear one of them yelled. "Yeah! Sing a song for us!" The crowd goes even more insane. "Okay if that's what you want." She said to the crowd.

The crowd went insane after hearing Miku sing a few songs. Miku seems happy about this too_.' I'm happy with what I'm doing.'_ I thought to myself. As long as it makes everyone happy, I'm happy about it.


	6. Chapter 6: Concert Part 1

**Chapter 6**

_Friday, 22__nd__ July 2032. A day before the concert begins._

Sounds of Drum, Notes on the piano, and Strings on guitar could be heard from the Main Studio where the rehearsal was held. A girl sound could also be heard coming from the inside of the studio. "Come on, people! The Concert is tomorrow, we need to be ready ASAP!" A man shouted. Everyone quickens their steps and completed their appropriate jobs and leave the studio after they finished.

"Hey, you ready for tomorrow?" The Man asked the girl. "I'm always ready." She replied with a smile.

This is Hatsune Miku, a Voice synthesizer that was created in 31st August 2007. Now, she was recreated as a lifelike robot. The Man is her creator and her Manager as well.

The Studio is busy with life. People working on something, someone sitting in front of a computer, fiddling with a mechanical component, tinkering machines, preparing projectors, etc. you name it. Miku trains very hard, even though she's just a robot. It has been planned that she will sing around 40 songs, which will make this concert the longest of all.

"Will you make me a friend? Like another singer?" Miku asked Rob. "Uh.. No.. I don't have any plan for that yet." He answered. "Oh well…" She replied with a sigh. "Do you want a friend?" He asked. "Well… not really. I'm just asking." She replied.

They continued the rehearsal. It goes for about 3 hours, then everyone go home and rest. Miku doesn't need a rest (Obviously, because she is a robot.) The clock shows the time at 17.45. Miku is back at her room and is now listening music through headphones while reading a music magazine.

"Wow, I didn't know that 2010s American Pop Music are crappy." She said to herself. 'I wonder what will tomorrow concert held.' She thought to herself as she closed her eyes slowly. 

A sudden knock on the door could be heard. The time was showing 20.35. "Who could've knocked at time like this?" She asked to no one in particular. She opens the door, to reveal Rob. "Professor?" She asked. "May I come in?" He asked back. "S-Sure."

"Your room is cozy." He said. "Thanks." She said. "I'm the one who designed this room for you. But I, myself never get inside here." He said as he inspected the room carefully. "You've made a modification by yourself I see." He said. She chuckled a little.

There was a brief silence in that room for a moment.

"You know, I'm grateful." Rob breaks the silence. "For what?" She asked. "For having you as a singer and as a daughter-figure of mine." He replied. She blushed a bit. "Why'd you do this? I mean, why do you make a fictional singer into a real lifelike android robot?" She asked Rob. Rob looks at her for a moment then turned away. She also turn her head away. "S-Sorry." She stammers.

"Because I want to make the impossible." He replied a moment later. Miku turned her head and gives a confused look. "I wanted to show the world that impossible things in the past could be done in the future." He continued. "That's my reason." He said. "I see."

"I also thanked you, professor. For making me." She said. He chuckled. "You're welcome." He said. "Let's do our best for tomorrow concert okay?" He said. "Okay!" She exclaimed. Rob smiled and get out of the room. "Good night, Miku." He said before leaving. "Good night."

'Let's do this.' She thought to herself.

_To be Continued…  
><em>


End file.
